Snow Prince
The Snow Prince is the mentor of the original Mystic Wizards and ally of the Mystic Force Power Rangers. History According to Daggeron, he had mentored the original Mystic Wizards led by Nick's father Leanbow. The Snow Prince resided in a snowy dimension. Before Megahorn was chosen to attack Earth, the Snow Prince had transported Nick and Daggeron to his dimension telling Daggeron that he needed to learn a lesson, but never specified what it was. He only stated that Daggeron should become Nick's student for that day. He also assisted the Rangers in their battle with Megahorn, strictly forbidding Daggeron to join them. However, after speaking with Phineas, Daggeron ultimately learned the lesson the Snow Prince was trying to teach him—that, at times, Nick learned to trust his heart rather than his mind, and Daggeron was able to use that knowledge to defeat Megahorn by striking him in the back of the neck. In the two-part series finale episode of Mystic Force "Mystic Fate", The Master was steadily growing in strength, and went after the Mystic Mother in her palace. The Snow Prince tried to warn her to escape her domain, but she would not listen. When The Master had arrived the Mystic Mother ultimately sent the Snow Prince to Root Core on Earth, but not before seemingly being destoyed by the Master. When Snow Prince arrived in Root Core, he was badly injured, but managed to relay that the Master had destroyed the Mystic Mother dimension. He made one final appearance in the series, coming to the Rangers' aid in their final battle with the Master, accompanied by Clare, who revealed that Mystic Mother had promoted her to full sorceress status. When Octomus protested that Mystic Mother was destroyed, Snow Prince countered by explaining that Mystic Mother had transformed herself into magical energy before his Evil Magic was able to touch her. He also was one of the spectators who cheered the Rangers on as they used the combined belief in magic from the entire town of Briarwood and the parallel magical world to increase their magic infinitely, ultimately destroying the Master once and for all. Personality Snow Prince's personality is similar to that of a prince, he is wise, kind, calm and will do anything in his power to help out, he tends to act strict, but like Daggeron however, he is fair. Powers And Abilities * 'Strength: '''Snow Prince is a strong Mystic, powerful enough to take on Megahorn with ease. * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Snow Prince is a formidable fighter in his own right. * '''Teleportation: '''Snow Prince can teleport to any location at will. * '''Teleport Cast: '''Snow Prince can teleport anyone to any location at will. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''Snow Prince can jump at an incredible heights. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Snow Prince can leap at incredible distance. * '''Energy Lasers: '''Snow Prince can fire purple colored energy lasers from his hands. * '''Ice Mist: '''The Snow Prince can also fire an icy mist from his hands. * '''Ancient Spell Seal: '''Snow Prince can conker a portal that is similar to the Titan Megazord's ability and will suck an enemy that will go into his dimension. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Snow Prince is portrayed by Paolo Rotondo, his suit actor is Naoko Kamio. Notes * Snow Prince is one of the few Power Ranger allies to have an element-theme. * The Snow Prince is a male, whereas Snowgel (his counterpart from ''Super Sentai) is a female. ** Likewise, Snow Prince was stated to have mentored the original Mystic Wizards, whereas Snowgel was the student of the Five Legendary Magicians. ** The Snow Prince is also an unique Power Rangers character where some female characters (Somnibot, Crazor, Madame Odius, and Octoplant) were male in the Sentai version. In his case, his Sentai Counterpart is a female character. See also Category:Mystic Force Category:PR Allies